Poder de Gaia
by yne-chan
Summary: O que Harry tem haver com a vida de Sayuri e Severus?
1. O começo

**Disclaimer: **(é assim q escreve?) : nada é meu...apenas a história...todos os personagens são da JK Rowling. ´

* * *

**PODER DE GAIA.**

**Capítulo I – O começo**

Três meses. Há três meses que Sayuri Anne Sakamoto era órfã. Há três meses seus pais deram suas vidas para que ela vivesse, salvando-a das garras de Lord Voldemort. Há três meses que seu destino fora selado.

Estamos em agosto de 1980, e Sayuri, com seus 18 anos, conseguira fugir e se esconder de Voldemort e seus Comensais, mas o **como** era um segredo, que seria revelado na hora certa.

* * *

Fazia uma bela manhã naquele dia. O sol tentava passar por entre as nuvens, não parecendo que estavam no final do verão. O vento frio fazia com que todas as janelas da cidade de Surrey estivessem fechadas...exceto uma. 

Ela estava na janela de seu pequeno apartamento, praticando um pouco enquanto esperava uma coruja, de alguém que ela conheceu ainda muito nova, e que não a via fazia anos.

Sayuri podia manipular os elementos da natureza desde muito nova. Ela cresceu com seus pais que lhe deram muito amor e muito conhecimento, pois foram eles quem a ensinaram a manipular os elementos da forma mais pura...utilizando do próprio ambiente a essência. Esse era chamado o Poder de Gaia.

Viu ao longe uma bela coruja de igreja. Sim, era sua resposta...uma resposta que vinha de seu padrinho. A bela coruja entrou pela janela aberta e pousou em seu ombro. Recebeu algo para comer e um carinho. Fê-se confortável e esperou paciente a resposta da moça.

Sayuri lê a carta e sente que sua vida está para mudar...ou já mudou.

"_Querida afilhada..._

_Fico feliz em saber que está a salvo. Mas receio que haja Comensais da Morte a sua espera._

_Espero que aceite meu convite de vir morar em Hogwarts, pois ainda é o lugar mais seguro nos tempos de hoje._

_Estou enviando-lhe uma passagem para o Expresso de Hogwarts, que sairá pontualmente às 11 horas da Estação King Cross, no dia 1º de Setembro._

_Gostaria que pensasse com carinho em meu convite, e envie sua resposta pela Énora. Ela vai esperar._

_Com amor de seu padrinho,_

Albus Dumbleodore 

_Diretor de Hogwarts."_

_

* * *

_

Estação King Cross, Londres. Sayuri empacotara e reduzira todos os seus pertences, ou o que restara de sua casa em Hokkaido, e estava embarcando no Expresso...mas estava sendo seguida, e sabia por quem. A energia dele não transmitia perigo, apenas arrependimento e tristeza. Mas ela não podia deixar-se enganar. Era época de guerra e qualquer descuido poderia ser fatal. Embarcara na última cabine do trem, e ficou esperando-o chegar.

Com licença?- perguntou o homem que estava por baixo daquela capa e capuz pretos.

Fique a vontade. Não me importo.- disse ela educadamente.

A maior parte da viagem foi feita em silêncio, pois nenhum dos dois estava com disposição de conversar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela bruxa do carrinho de doces.

Vocês querem algo do carrinho?

Gostaria de alguns sapos de chocolate.-pede o rapaz.

E você, querida?

Vou querer alguns feijõeszinhos.- e devolve um sorriso.

Assim que a bruxa dos doces saiu, Sayuri perguntou, mais por curiosidade a título de início de conversa.

Qual o seu nome?

Hum!...cof, cof...desculpe. É Snape.- ele afogara-se. Tinha acabado de colocar um sapo de chocolate na boca.

Senhor Snape, por acaso você tem um primeiro nome, ou eu posso chamá-lo apenas de Snape e você me responderá?- diz sarcástica, mas ao mesmo tempo escondendo o riso.

Severus...Severus Alexander Snape. E a Stra.?

Você já sabe meu nome. E não adianta negar, eu sei que você é um..._'espião'_.-sorri vitoriosa.

Fique quieta! Alguém pode ouvir!- responde um rapaz assustado,porém certo que se preciso, apagaria a memória da garota.

Antes de voltar ao seu assento, Severus olha para os dois lados do corredor, apenas para constatar se ninguém ouviu mesmo. Não reparou nos olhos que brilhavam sorridentes para ele.

Mas eu não disse nada! – disse fingindo estar magoada e ultrajada.

Como não disse!

Eu apenas..._'pensei'_!

Mas como você sabe?...foi Dumbleodore?

Não, eu apenas vi isso na sua mente. – e encerra a conversa ali mesmo, abrindo sua caixinha de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores e rezando para que não comesse um com gosto de cera de ouvido.

* * *

-Sayuri! Que bom te ver!- dizia seu padrinho vindo em sua direção – Como você cresceu! A última vez que vi-lhe, não tinha bem 4 anos. 

Olá diretor. – curva-se para cumprimentá-lo do jeito que fora ensinada pelo pai.

Chame-me de Albus, querida. Afinal, sou seu padrinho.- envolve-a num abraço reconfortante. – Sente-se, pois temos muito o que conversar.

Claro...Albus. – e sorri-lhe.

Durante a conversa, Dumbleodore perguntou como ela tinha conseguido fugir e se esconder durante esses três meses. Sayuri respondeu que era através do "dom" com o qual ela nasceu.

Mas sayuri, pelô que eu sei, o Poder de Gaia chamaria muita a atenção.

E quem falou no Poder de Gaia? – responde sorrindo. – _'Estou falando no Poder de Palas, padrinho'_.

Então é você quem...

Sim, sou eu. Mas por hora, gostaria que mantivesse segredo sobre meus poderes.

Como quiser.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram, e Sayuri foi convidada a dar aulas de canto para alguns alunos. Ela não podia sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts, então ela queria ser útil para seu padrinho. 

E depois de uma dessas aulas, ela ficara na sala tocando piano. Uma música lenta, melodiosa...mas triste. Pensava em como sua vida tinha mudado, em como perdera a única família que tinha, em como estava sozinha com um fardo muito grande para carregar. Colocava tudo isso na música que tocava, sem perceber que tinha olhos negros a observá-la.

Quando a última nota não podia mais ser ouvida, ela ouve passos no corredor, e percebe a porta da sua sala aberta. Ela sabia quem estava observando-a, e sabia também que ele sofria do mesmo mal que ela. Ele era professor auxiliar de poções. Enconraria-o em sua porta muito mais vezes.

* * *

N/A: Oi...(sorriso tímido) ...é minha primeira fic, sejam legais comigo...e piedosos...sei q tá meio confuso, mas eu sou confusa...digam o q acharam, se tem algo errado...se eu devo parar de escrever...se devo me enforcar num pé de cebola...quero ver se digito o segundo capítulo ainda hj...é q tá meio difícil dividir a fic em capítulos... 

Queria dedicar este capítulo a minha companheira e comparsa em crimes (hihihi) querida Suricaty...é com ela q crio essas loucuras de vez em quando... .

Queria agradecer a Gabrielle Briant, a Nathoca Malfoy e a Regine Manzato. E claro...para quem eu esqueci, coisa que faço muito...q me incentivou a publicar na net...jinhos pra todo mundo! É pedir de mais q vcs comentem? (estou de joelhos e suplicando) ´


	2. A Ordem

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo II – A Ordem**

Sayuri estava caminhando em direção à sala do diretor, pois recebera um bilhete de seu padrinho pedindo que fosse vê-lo nessa tarde. Chegou à gárgula e disse a senha..."balinhas de menta"...e subiu até o escritório do diretor.

Entre, Sayuri.

Com licença. Gostaria de falar comigo, padrinho?

Sente-se Sayuri.- indicando uma poltrona em frente a mesa onde estava sentado.-O que você sabe sobre...

A Ordem da Fênix? –o interrompe com um sorriso.

Então vejo que seus pais falaram-lhe.

Sim, e disseram que o senhor me convidaria assim que tivesse idade e mentalidade suficientes para cumprir com as obrigações da Ordem.

Então está disposta a juntar-se a nós?

Com prazer.

Então vamos!- diz já se levantando e dirigindo-se até Fawkes.

Como assim? Eu nem estou decente, padrinho! Acabei de dar aula...tô suada...e ainda estou com roupas trouxas...-diz ela levantando-se exasperada.

Lá, ninguém repara nisso Sayuri. Vamos que a reunião deve estar para começar.-e faz um sinal para Fawkes, que com um canto, transporta os dois para a sede da Ordem.

Depois de Dumbleodore dar um papel para que ela lesse o endereço da sede, eles tocam a campainha da casa. Uma mulher, grávida, de cabelos vermelhos e olhar doce, abre a porta.

Molly, como está? –diz Dumbleodore -Esta é minha afilhada, Sayuri Sakamoto.

Oh! Entrem, por favor. Muito prazer, sou Molly Weasley, e essa é Gina.-diz apoiando uma das mãos na barriga, ainda não muito grande.

Olá Gina! –diz falando com a barriga.- Prazer Molly. Mas Gina é apelido de que nome?

É de Ginevra. Sabia que o nome Ginevra...

É uma derivação do nome Guinevre...isso eu sabia...por que minha mãe queria colocar esse nome em mim. Mas não sei por que meu pai não deixou...-E as duas bruxas entraram conversando como se fossem velhas amigas, deixando um Dumbleodore na porta bastante feliz.

Ao percorrer um corredor levando-a em direção á sala de reuniões, Sayuri observa os vários retratos de bruxos e bruxas das paredes. Os retratos olhavam-na passar e comentavam com outros retratos sobre ela, por ela ter uma energia muito grande e poderosa.

Na sala de reuniões, Sayuri senta-se entre Severus e um jovem bruxo, um pouco abatido. Lendo a mente deste bruxo descobre que ele é um lobisomem, e que sua bondade é imensurável.

Boa noite, Senhor Lupin. –cumprimenta-o com um leve menear de cabeça.

Boa noite, senhorita...-não entendia como ela sabia seu nome.

Sayuri...-e devolve-lhe o sorriso.

Dumbleodore começara a reunião, explicando que a cada dia que passa, Voldemort ficava cada vez mais forte, e mais seguidores o apoiavam. Relatou também, sobre as proteções do castelo. Não as mágicas, e sim as dos terrenos, pois não poderiam proteger os alunos em suas saídas a Hogsmead, e muito menos proibí-los de sairem de dentro do castelo. Nomeou Severus para que fizesse as rondas pelos terrenos, e junto com ele sua afilhada, que estaria juntando-se à Ordem nessa noite.

Só por que ela é sua afilhada não quer dizer que devemos aceitá-la Dumbleodore! –quem falara isso fora Alastor Moody, que desconfiava da própria sombra.

Ao ouvir o que Alastor havia falado, Severus ficou tenso, e Sayuri percebeu isso. Achando que precisava dar explicações, levantou-se, e com a voz bastante firme e clara, respondeu ao bruxo.

Senhor Moody, estou me juntando à Ordem da Fênix por dois motivos. Um. Vingança. Voldemort –vários presentes se encolheram – Voldemort matou minha família. Meus pais e minha irmã caçula. Dois. Voldemort – novamente se encolheram, ela respirou fundo e continuou – Voldemort quer colocar as mãos em algo que possuo e não posso dar a ele. Não no momento.

Está vendo! Como podemos confiar em alguém que quer dar mais poder ao Você-sabe-quem!

Alastor...você confia em mim? –dizia Dumbleodore com serenidade.

Com minha vida. –sem pestanejar, respondeu.

Eu confio em minha afilhada, com minha vida. Se ela não pode revelar mais sobre isso, deixe-a em paz. –diz ainda sereno, mas não dando margem a respostas. Dirigindo-se à Sayuri –Sayuri, aproxime-se.

Sayuri aproxima-se de seu padrinho ficando ao lado dele na ponta da mesa. Reparou que Severus e Minerva também levantaram-se.

Por favor, dispa seu ombro direito. Você sabe como funciona. –e sori-lhe carinhosamente.

Enquanto ela abria alguns botões da camisa que usava, Sevrus, Minerva e Albus posicionaram-se à sua volta. Ombro direito despido, Albus chama Fawkes que pousa no braço estendido de Sayuri.

'_Olá Flor branca! Estava te esperando.'_

'_Me esperando Fawkes? Mas por que?'_

'_Por que quando você era pequenina e veio me visitar, eu sabia que um dia você seria marcada e pertenceria à esta Ordem.'_

'_Sim.'_

'_Não se mexa, isso vai doer um pouco.'_

Os bruxos em volta dela começaram a recitar palavras antigas, enquanto Fawkes bicava seu ombro e do corte escorria um filete de sangue. Em determinado momento, Fawkes começou a cantar e a chorar em seu corte, cicatrizando-o. Por fim, os bruxos desfizeram o círculo e ela pode ver nitidamente uma fêniz em seu ombro.

'_Você tem uma alma gêmea.'_

'_Como assim? Eu sei que essa marca transparece a nossa alma, e que ela não é igual a outra.'_

'_Sim, é bem por isso que disse que você tem uma alma gêmea.'_

'_Quem?'_

'_...'_

'_Quem Fawkes?'_

'_...'_

'_Fawkes?'_

'_...'_

'_Fawkes!'_ Sem respondê-la, a fênix volta ao seu lugar, deixando uma Sayuri muito curiosa e também muito irada.

Após terminada a reunião, Fawkes pousou no ombro de Severus e falou apenas para ele.

'_Ela tem a marca igual a sua, Meia-noite.'_

'_Como assim a marca igual a minha? Ela é uma Comensal também?'_

'_Não...tô falando da outra marca.'_

E voa do ombro do rapaz. Mas este rapaz tinha uma pergunta a fazer para a afilhada do diretor.

Senhorita Sakamoto?

Sim? –responde-lhe sorrindo. Era difícil não ver este sorriso em seu rosto, mas seu olhar carregava tanta tristeza, que isso chamava a atenção do rapaz. –Mas pode me chamar de Sayuri, por que não gosto muito dessa formalidade e de me chamarem pelo sobrenome.

Claro, como quiser...Sayuri. –o nome dela soava estranho em seus lábios, mas colocou de lado esse pensamento –Gostaria de saber qual era o nome de sua irmã, pois essa informação não foi colocada na sua ficha. –ele viu o sorriso morrendo aos poucos e a lágrimas se formarem naqueles belos olhos cor de chocolate que ela possuía.

Samantha...-e ele abraça-a, não sabendo de onde tirava forças para consolá-la, pois ele também estava sozinho. Mas tinha uma certeza, se ela estivesse triste, ele queria de todas as formas segurá-la em seus braços até que suas lágrimas secassem-se.

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...alguém tá lendo essa fic? Pq se não tiverem, eu posso muito bem me afogar na pocinha de água q tem do lado do pé de cebola...eu sei, coloquei o primeiro capítulo ontem...tenho q dar tempo para as pessoas lerem e comentarem...mas sou um tanto quanto...INSEGURA! pronto, falei...

Queria agradecer a **Sheyla Snape** que foi a primeira a comentar minha fic! Jinhos Sheyla! E sim...tb adorei quando o Sev se engasgou com o chocolate...

Ao **Deco**, migão meu que me deu uns toques sobre como melhorar...e então, ainda tenho muito o que aprender, mas estou no caminho certo? hihi

E...acho que é só por enquanto...NÃO! espera! Tem minha miga do coração...a **Suricaty**...ela leu e disse que tava bom e foi durmir...

Tá...eskeci de falar que o q tá em itálico são os pensamentos, então as _"conversinhas"_ em itálico são feitas mentalmente...hihi

Agora eu acho q é tudo...

Ja ne!

PS: eskeci de falar...nada disso me pertence tá...e se me processarem tô ferrada...é tudo da JK.


	3. Aparências

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo III – Aparências.**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde aquela reunião da Ordem, e Sayuri continuara com sua rotina...dava aulas, fazia a ronda pelos terrenos com Severus e retirava-se para durmir. Desde o dia da reunião, Sayuri não pudera mais tocar piano, e Merlin sabia como aquilo estava fazendo falta. Ela tocava piano para pensar, e o que ela mais queria agora era pensar...Ela não entendia o porquê de Severus tê-la abraçado e confortado-a quando mostrou seu lado frágil, e quando ela perguntava para ele o porquê de tal ato, ele desconversava. Mas há males que vem para bem.

Ela passou a conhecer quem é realmente a pessoa que se esconde por trás da máscara que é Severus Snape. Mas havia fatos que ele não comentava, por exemplo o porquê dele ter se juntado aos Comensais da Morte ou o porquê dele ter renegado os mesmos Comensais. Sayuri não achava-se no direito de ler sua mente, então resolveu que seria mais sensato esperar pela resposta dele, quando ele estivesse pronto para falar. Tornaram-se amigos, mas ele somente agia desse jeito amigável, até mesmo amável, apenas com ela. Para todas as outras pessoas, ele continuava sendo o "seboso" Snape, antipático, fechado, rabugento, e por que não dizer, grosso.

Nessa noite, uma quarta-feira, Sayuri conseguira um tempinho para tocar piano. Depois da ronda, e de banho tomado, Sayuri vestiu sua capa por cima de sua camisola de flanela com um sapo na frente, e dirigiu-se à sua sala, onde o belo piano de cauda estava esperando-a . Ela corre os dedos de leve sobre a madeira que cobre as teclas. Sente-se leve, como se o fardo que carregava tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Lá, ela poderia ser simples e unicamente Sayuri, uma jovem que gosta de música, de falar bastante, de fazer amigos, uma jovem romântica procurando seu sapo encantado...nisso ela dá uma risada.

Tirando a capa e sentando-se no banquinho, ela começa a tocar, a mesma melodia, triste, lenta, suave...mas nessa noite, ela adicionava mais um instrumento...sua voz. Ela cantava as notas junto com as notas do piano, em harmonia, como se os dois sons fossem apenas um. Ela sente-se observada e abre os olhos, para ver um Severus apoiado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, e com um olhar...doce. Sem parar de tocar ou de cantar, ela o convida para sentar-se ao seu lado no banquinho.

Sentando-se ao lado dela, Severus observa a fluidez de seus dedos nas teclas do piano, como se ela estivesse afagando-as. Observa também que é uma melodia simples, e tomando coragem, ele também começa a tocar, uma oitava a cima. Sayuri se assusta, pois nunca imaginara que Severus pudesse tocar piano, e muito menos que ele pudesse estar tocando a sua música. Continuam tocando por um bom tempo, hora apenas ele, hora apenas ela, mas na maioria do tempo, os dois juntos. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer, apenas olhares, e melodias. Cansados, e com osbrços doloridos, sentam-se em poltronas que ele conjurara.

>Não sabia que tocava.

>Meu gosto pela música vem de muito cedo. E confesso que faz muitos anos que não chegava perto de um piano.

>Outra noite você estava me observando. Por que não entrou, ou ficou mais um pouco?

>Não me achava no direito de importuná-la em seu momento de reflexão. Mas observá-la tocar, é relaxante.

>Agora fiquei ofendida! Está me chamando de Calmante! –fingindo indignação.

>Não! Não! Apenas falei que quando...- estava desesperado, pois tinha entendido errado, mas foi prontamente cortado pela riso dela...um riso suave, harmonioso...lindo. –Você está tirando uma comigo. –e o que todos pensavam ser impossível, apenas Sayuri tinha. Severus ria com ela.

Ele estava se apixonando, mas ela não podia saber. Quem em sã consciência iria se apaixonar por alguém como ele? Um ex-Comensal? Nem bonito era, tinha cabelos oleosos, pele branca e nariz quebrado. Nunca fizera fama com mulheres, sempre se fechando numa postura hostil..._'que ela conseguiu quebrar...'_ fala uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

Mas ela também estava se apaixonando, pois era a primeira vez que podia conversar com alguém sem ter que agir como se fosse outra pessoa. Por causa de seus poderes, ela não tinha muitos amigos, pois eram poucos que entendiam que ela lia mentes sem querer. Ela achava-se gorda, feia e descuidada, sempre deixando para amanhã os cuidados que ela carinhosamente apelidara de "frescuras". E quem, gozando de sanidade, ficaria com ela. Porém, a vida estava mostrando ter uma idéia diferente.

>Sayuri? Você não está com frio?

>Por que?

>Você está apenas de camisola, e interessante por sinal. –ele estava vermelho, estava tentando segurar o riso, com muito esforço.

>O que tem ela? É gostosa, quentinha e confortável! E eu ganhei ela da minha irmã no Natal passado quando ela me disse que tinha que beijar muitos sapos até encontrar...-a empolgação e a felicidade que tinha em seus olhos, deu lugar a tristeza e sofrimento ao lembra-se de sua família. Não reparou que Sevrus abraçara-a e que ela estava chorando.

>Shhh...-ele embalava-a, como se embala um neném, dividindo o sofrimento dela, desejando poder abraçá-la muitas vezes mais.

Quando Sayuri se acalmara, levantou seu rosto sem se separar do abraço. Com olhos inchados e vermelhos, pôde ver toda a preocupação e carinho que ele nutria por ela. Era tão certo estar nos braços dele, parecia que tinha nascido para ser abraçada por ele, e apenas ele.

Mal percepeu seus lábios se tocando, numa carícia suave, delicada, onde os sentimentos se uniam. Aprofundaram o beijo, agora explorando, buscando unir seus corpos, seus corações. Quando o ar se fez essencial, separaram-se.

>Não devemos...é muito cedo, muito precipita...-fora interrompido pelos dedos dela em seus lábios. No olhar dela, o sofrimento voltara juntamente com a dor de uma rejeição.

>Não diga que é cedo ou precipitado, Severus. –lágrimas refaziam o caminho pelo seu rosto. –Estamos em guerra. Amanhã posso não estar mais aqui. Amanhã...você pode não estar mais aqui. Então não diga que é precipitado...

>Eu te amo...-as lágrimas também brotavam de seus olhos.

>Eu também te amo...- mais um beijo, intenso, com abandono e salgado, como seria a vida deles de agora em diante.

Tão envolvidos e alheios ao que acontecia, não repararam um par de olhos azuis brilhando, e muito menos a passos ecoando no corredor.

N/A: Oi povo! (um povo de 4 pessoas, diga-se de passagem) ...como vcs estão? Tão gostando q estou postando todos os dias? É...tá feio o negócio aki...tô atolada de coisa pra fazer, mas continuo a digitar essa fic...não tenho jeito mesmo...e vou colocar este sinal ">" para os diálogos até que alguma alma piedosa me ensine a colocar os travessões aki...

**Sheyla Snape**: tá explicado pq ele tá..."bonzinho" ...hihihi ...continua comentando, adoro ler suas idéias, sugestões e críticas...muitos jinhos pra vc!

**BzalunGa**: hehe...se vc conseguir me ressucitar, vc é uma Santa! Hehehe...continua comentando...e lendo, que é o principal! ...hihi...jinhos!

Acho q é só...nada disso é meu, apenas a história...e...se ninguém mais ler, eu me enforco...e tô falando sério! E ainda num pé de cebola!

Fui!


	4. Provações

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo IV – Provações.**

Estavam próximos do dia das bruxas, e todas as noites Severus e Sayuri encontravam-se para tocar piano...e é claro, namorarem escondido. Mas foi numa dessas noites que passariam pela primeira provação.

Severus estava tocando uma bela melodia que compusera para sua mãe, quando sente a marca negra queimar no seu braço esquerdo, e a dor era tanta, que ele se dobrou e segurou seu braço. Sayuri que estava ao seu lado, sabia o que era e também sabia que se ele não fosse rápido, ele sofreria muito mais. Depositando um beijo em sua testa, ele sai correndo pelos corredores em direção à Floresta Proibida, de onde desaparata.

SsSsSsSsS

Ao chegar no local onde seria realizada a reunião, Severus é abordado por ninguém mais que seu "amigo" Lucius Malfoy.

>Como vai Severus! Soube que o velho aceitou tê-lo como professor assistente de poções até aquele tal de...como é mesmo o nome dele...não importa! Até a antiguidade que dá aulas lá se aposente. E então, fazendo um bom trabalho?

>Boa noite Lucius. E sim, se tudo correr como planejado, estarei lecionando no próximo ano letivo. –dizia se segurando para não pular no pescoço dele. Mas ele teria que se concentrar, a reunião estava para começar e ele não podia por a perder tudo o que conquistara nesses últimos meses, então fechou sua mente e posicionou em seu lugar em volta do Lord.

>Amigos! Vocês são fiéis a mim, e garanto-lhes um lugar no novo mundo bruxo! Estamos conquistando cada vez mais bruxos para juntarem-se a nossa causa! E tenho um espião dentro de Hogwarts. Severus Snape! Sim, ele conseguiu a confiança do velho, e por isso faremos um ataque Beco Diagonal nessa noite. Mas aviso-lhes, apenas farra...Divirtam-se! - Ao dispensar os Comensais, Voldemort aproxima-se de Severus. –Severus, meu espião, o que o velho está aprontando dessa vez?

>Meu Lord. –fala com a cabeça baixa, e sem levantar os olhos. –Dumbleodore está reunindo forças, mais bruxos estão se juntando a ele. Mas ele não desconfia que eu seja um espião, e até mesmo me aceitou no corpo docente da escola. Ele me "perdoou", mestre. –falando a palavra com sarcasmo.- Me disse que a minha decisão foi pensada num momento de tumulto e raiva, e que agora eu estava com a cabeça no lugar.

>E a menina Sakamoto?

>Está sobre as asas de Dumbleodore, como é seu padrinho, ele a convidou a residir em Hogwarts, e a dar aulas.

>Sim...aproxime-se dela, Severus, conquiste-a que precisaremos dos poderes dela para a cartada final. Agora vá ao Beco Diagonal e comemore antecipado nossa vitória, mas tenho uma missão para você e para Lucius...

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Sayuri estava na sala de seu padrinho, nervosa e apreensiva. Dumbleodore sabia do romance dos dois, e abençoava-os sem eles terem revelado a ele sobre o fato.

>Sayuri?

>Sim? –responde assustada, pois estava pensando nas atrocidades que Voldemort poderia estar fazendo com seu Severus.

>Você quer me contar alguma coisa?

>Não...Não, padrinho...-agora ela estava bem nervosa, não tinham conversado sobre contar ao seu padrinho sobre o romance deles, e ela achava que não seria sensato contar sem Severus estar presente. –Por que pergunta? –fazendo-se de inocente e dando um sorriso...ou quase um.

>Por que eu pergunto?...Sayuri, você está muito nervosa, apreensiva e acabou de congelar sua xícara de chá. –responde calmamente, como se acontecesse isso todos os dias.

>Oh!...Perdoe-me padrinho...estou muito nervosa...

>Calma querida, você está nervosa por que não sabe o que está acontecendo com Severus, não é?

>Como?...É...Não...é...Ah! –cobre o rosto com as mãos...- Como o senhor sabe?

>Numa noite dessas, não conseguia dormir, então decidi dar uma volta pelo castelo. Deparei-me com a porta de sua sala aberta, as luzes acesas, mas não havia música. Havia uma declaração de amor, de dois jovens que sofrem com essa guerra e que querem, pelo menos agora, aliviar a dor que sentem.

>Padrinho...-ela tinha lágrimas pelo rosto...chorava copiosamente...e foi confortada pelo diretor. -Eu sinto o que ele sente...eu não quero mais que ele sofra...ele não quer mais matar, torturar...

>Tudo ao seu tempo, Sayuri...tudo ao seu tempo...

SsSsSsSsSsS

Estava ele agora no caos que virou o Beco Diagonal. Era tudo destruição, pessoas gritando, casas pegando fogo...e a marca negra no céu.

Avistou Lucius. Eles tinham uma missão. Seu mestre queria saber sobre uma profecia que o envolvia. Entrariam no Ministério e tentaria roubar a profecia de dentro do Departamento de Mistérios. Mas Severus precisava avisar Dumbleodore e a Ordem para irem até o Ministério. Seriam somente eles dois lá dentro, então seria mais fácil para fugirem sem a tal profecia.

O único problema era o "como" avisar Dumbleodore. Dirigiu-se até Lucius e contou o que o Lord queria. Os dois, então, estavam dirigindo-se até a entrada do Ministério, entrariam pela porta da frente, por que à noite não podia-se aparatar dentro do Ministério.

Chegando à porta, Severus pára. Ele ouvia uma voz conhecida...muito familiar...

>Vamos Severus...estamos perdendo tempo!

>Calma, Lucius! Você ouviu alguém falar?

>Não! Você deve estar ouvindo coisas...aquele velho está realmente te deixando biruta que nem ele. –puxando-o pelo braço, entraram no Ministério. Mas Severus ouviu novamente a mesma voz, mas agora ele tinha certeza de quem era essa voz. E pensou..._'Sayuri?'_ mas não estava pronto para ouvir uma resposta.

'_Severus? Onde você está? Você está bem?'_

'_Sayuri? Você pode se conectar com a minha mente?'_

'_Sim.'_

'_Que bom! Avise Dumbleodore que estou no Ministério com Lucius e estamos para roubar uma profecia daqui.'_

'_Como assim roubar!'_

'_Sayuri...eu esplico depois, apenas diga isso para Dumbleodore e que ele precisa nos impedir...não acho muito sábio o Lord ter essa profecia em suas mão.'_

'_Tudo bem. Mas cuidado!'_

'_De uma vez!'_

'_Tá!'_

Eles estavam demorando para chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios, pois tinham que ir todo o trajeto à pé, e foi o que Severus agradeceu, pois quando chegaram no corredor do Departamento, aurores aparataram em frente à porta e estavam com suas varinhas em punho.

>Lucius, aparate! Agora!

>Mas e a barreira?

>Eles levantaram a barreira para poderem aparatar aqui dentro...Vai! –E os dois aparatam de volta ao local da reunião.

>Tão cedo Severus? –dizia o Lord já prevendo que mais uma vez não conseguiram a profecia.

>Mestre...os aurores desconfiaram, e aparataram em frente à porta do Departamento...estávamos quase lá...

>SILÊNCIO! Vocês vão pagar por não terem enfrentado os aurores...CRUCIO!

SsSsSsSsSsS

Na sala de Dumbleodore, Sayuri se contorcia de dor também, e seu padrinho teve certeza de algo que ele achava ser impossível. Quando a dor passou, Sayuri falou com um fio de voz...

>Severus...

>Eu sei querida, ele está de volta...consegue andar? –recebendo um aceno afirmativo, ele ajuda-a a se levantar e deixa-a dirigir-se até os aposentos dele.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahahahaha! Sou muito má! Estou me sentindo má!

E aí? O q acharam? Mas não sei até quando vou conseguir postar um capítulo por dia, então tenham paciência...

Ainda estou precisando que alguém me explique como eu deixo os travessões no texto...

**Ana**! Que bom que deu um tempinho pra vc comentar! E sua pergunta... A suricaty é muitíssimo amiga de uma tal de skilla...hihihi...jinhos!

**Sheyla Snape**...gostou?eu li sua review e me senti emocionada...era bem isso que eu queria passar...toda essa emoção...causar suspiros...tô conseguindo...mas não se preocupe...essa fic é M por algum motivo...jinhos!

Bom...os personagens (fora a Sayuri) são todos da JK...então não me processem...eu avisei...

E continuo em cima do pé de cebola...com um barbante no pescoço...pq eu só tenho 4 pessoas lendo minha fic...buá!

Fui!


	5. Cuidados

AVISO: Importante! Se vc se sente ofendido com cenas de amor...por favor...pule este capítulo, ele não vai fazer falta...ou vai? Se vc se sentir mal...me manda um email ou deixa um comentário, daí eu mando a versão sem estas cenas, blz? EU AVISEI!

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo V – Cuidados.**

Sayuri caminha lentamente até os aposentos de Severus, tentando a todo custo não ser vista por algum aluno ou monitor. Ela sentia ainda um desconforto, mas nada sério. Avistou a porta dos aposentos. Era um quadro de um corvo negro empoleirado num galho seco de algum carvalho, que piou para ela.

>Por favor, deixe-me entrar. Ele precisa de mim. –Como se estivesse ponderando, enfim deixou-a entrar.

Ao entrar, observou o local. Ela nunca havia estado nos aposentos dele, e sabia que ele não gostaria muito de encontrá-la lá sem tê-la convidado. As paredes eram repletas de livros...livros de todo o tipo, mas principalmente sobre Poções e Artes das Trevas. Sabia que tinha que achar Severus...ele deveria estar muito mal, pela dor que ela sentiu. A sala era pequena, então pôde encontrar rapidamente a porta do quarto dele. Estava encostada e de dentro ela ouviu gemidos de dor. Entrou no quarto e postou-se ao lado dele.

Ele estava no chão, encostado na cama. Tentava a todo custo beber uma poção para dor, mas estava impossível, seus braços não obedeciam-no. Sayuri vendo que ele não conseguia beber a poção sozinho, tirou o frasco das mãos dele e amparou-o . Assim que ele engoliu a poção, as dores amenizaram, e ele pôde perceber que Sayuri também sentia dor. Com um pouco de dificuldade, pois a poção não tinha dado o efeito completo ainda, ele levanta-se e busca outro frasco da mesma poção para ela beber, só que um pouco menos forte, e pergunta o porquê dela estar com dores, se ela tinha se machucado...

>Estou bem...apenas senti como se meu corpo estivesse sendo atingido por uma Cruciatus...apenas isso. –falava calmamente e ignorando o olhar perplexo e de preocupação que recebia.

>Como assim..."apenas isso"! Onde você estava? –pergunta preocupado.

>Com meu padrinho. Quando passou, senti que você tinha voltado. Mas como? Como você conseguiu aparatar aqui dentro do seu quarto?

>Essa marca no ombro serve para outras coisas também. –falou divertido. –Está se sentindo melhor?

>Sim. Mas acho que você faria um bom uso de um banho agora...

>Só se você me acompanhar. –falando sedutoramente, com um olhar malicioso, cheio de segundas intensões. Ela entendera o olhar, e se fez de inocente.

>Claro. Vamos então, que vou encher a banheira. –olha-o com um olhar que é puro desejo.

Quando Severus entrou no banheiro, Sayuri já havia enchido a banheira e colocado uma emulsão relaxante na água. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi que a banheira, antes de louça branca, agora mais assemelhava-se à uma banheira japonesa, a um ofurô. Sayuri estava sentada ao lado da banheira, com uma toalha em volta do corpo, com seus longos cabelos amarrados num coque frouxo, e com seus olhos fixos no homem a sua frente.

>Venha. –oferecendo-lhe a mão, ela o ajuda a entrar na banheira, sem retirar a toalha que cobria seu quadril. –Vou cuidar de você. –pegando uma esponja, ela mergulha na água e passa nas costas dele, costas essas que tinham muitas marcas de feitiços, e que ainda possuiam um pouco de sangue em razão da maldição que recebera.

Ela ouviu um suspiro de satisfação quando ela começou a lavar seu cabelo, fazendo uma massagem em sua cabeça para aliviar um pouco a tensão da maldição. Com a esponja novamente na mão, ela volta a ministrar seus cuidados pelo corpo dele. Braços, tórax, abdômem...até que ele pega em sua mão, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

>Venha...agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você...- e ajudou-a a entrar também no ofurô.

Agora era ele quem lavava-a as costas, depositando leves beijinhos em seu pescoço, retirando a toalha que estava em volta do corpo dela. Já sem a toalha a impedí-lo, e apenas com as mãos a lavá-la, ele percorria as mãos por todo o corpo dela, despertando-a para um desejo e uma paixão avassaladores.

Com os dedos, levaram-na ao paraíso, e com a boca, deixava-a sem ar. Ela estava cativa dos carinhos dele, e ela queria cuidar dele também. Virou-se no ofurô, e encarando-o com olhos escuros de desejo, aproximou-se de sua boca para falar num sussurro...-Eu te amo.- antes de beijá-lo com volúpia. As mãos dela procuravam livrá-lo da toalha que escondia sua excitação. Seria a primeira vez dela, mas isso não importava mais, pois ela queria sentí-lo por completo, queria poder unir-se a ele por completo, sentí-lo dentro de si.

Ele já não pensava com clareza, apenas focava sua atenção nas sensações que as mãos dela traziam ao corpo dele, ao desejo que sentia...ele queria unir-se a ela, sentí-la por interio e ser envolto por ela. Ela estava ajoelhada em seu quadril, uma perna de cada lado, mas não encostava-se muito pois receava o contato, como se fosse perder o controle.

>Sayuri, preciso de você...-sua voz não mais que um sussurro –Preciso sentir o que é ser amado por uma mulher, e não usado...eu te amo, e te quero.

>Shhhh...eu também te amo...e também quero sentir o que é amar um homem, Severus...pois nunca amei nenhum homem como amo você...

>Vai doer...

>Eu sei...mas confio em você, pois nunca me faria sofrer...-assegura-lhe com um sorriso.

>Deveríamos ir para a cama, é mais confortável...

>Não, eu quero você aqui, nesse ofurô, e agora...- ela fala com a respiração entrecortada, se segurando na borda da banheira ao lado da cabeça dele.

>Então venha...deixe-me guiá-la... –ele fala, enquanto uma das mãos repousa no quadril dela guiando-a, e a outra posiciona-o . –Devagar...

Ela respirou fundo e desceu, devagar, gemendo...mas sem perderem o contato visual, pois tinham medo de fecharem os olhos e ao abrirem estarem sozinhos e perceber que tudo não passara de um sonho. Parou. Sevrus sentiu a barreira que a faria dele para sempre. Ela tinha amor nos olhos, amor e confiança. Forçou a entrada e gemeu de dor...era uma dor incômoda, mas que valia a pena, pois logo em seguida, acharam um ritmo, ele beijava-lhe os seios, com as mãos apoiadas no quadril dela, direcionando os movimentos...era calmo, sensual, intenso...eles não faziam sexo...eram um casal se amando...de um jeito único, íntimo, e verdadeiro. Chegaram ao paraíso juntos, e juntos gemeram seus nomes...

Severus secou-os, pegou-a no colo e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Lá, depositou-a na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado, aninhando-a em seus braços.

>Alex?

>Do que você me chamou? –pergunta surpreso.

>Alex...por quê?

>Nada...o que foi?

>Eu te amo, sabia?

>Sabia.

>Convencido...

>Não sou convencido...-depois de alguns minutos em silêncio –Alex?

>O quê?

>Tenho medo.

>Do quê, amor?

>Do futuro.

>Por que você diz isso?

>Por que acho que não poderei estar com você...-ela chorava silenciosamente...

>Como você sabe? Como você pode ter certeza? –ele não queria acreditar.

>Eu apenas sei...- e agora não conseguia controlar mais as lágrimas...

>Shhhh...estarei te esperando...se preciso, por toda a eternidade.

>Alex?

>Hum?

>Me ama? –Ele não respondeu, apenas beijou-lhe os lábios novamente, e mais uma vez amaram-se, com calma, com abandono e intensamente.

8888888

Oi povo! (até agora continua sendo de 4 pessoas...) Tô morrendo de sono...durmi pouco a outra noite, e agora tô pescando...já debrucei no teclado umas 7 ou 8 vezes...então se tiver algo q não entendam, por favor, me avisem q amanhã corrigo, oks? (agora eu quase caí da cadeira...hihi)

Agora faço umas perguntas para vocês...pq ninguém achou estranho a Sayuri congelar o chá? Isso é muito importante... e ela entra na mente das pessoas sem querer...tb é muito importante!...Quais os outros poderes que ela tem? (ela é uma bruxa poderosíssima) E pq será q o Tio Voldie está atrás dela? Pq a Sayuri pode sentir o Crucio junto com o Sevrus?quem me responder essa eu mando um desenho de uma cena que vai acontecer no capítulo 11...ou 12...depende de como estiver meu animo para digitar... E **Suricaty**, não vale responder pq vc já sabe...

E **Sheyla Snape**...quero ver se vc vai adivinhar...foi vc mesma que perguntou...então especule! Hihihi

Bom, como nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apenas a Sayuri, então nem inventem de me processarem...e não vou mais colocar esse Disclaimer...estão todos avisados! Os personagens são da Tia JK.

E mais uma vez...estou mantendo meu protesto, enquanto não tiver mais alguém comentando essa fic, continuarei em cima do pé de cebola com o barbante amarrado no pescoço...e olha q tem uma pocinha de água do lado...que se não for feliz com o barbante, me afogarei nela! Estão avisados.

Fui!...durmir _hehe_


	6. Oficializando

Disclaimer: os personagens...com exceção da Sayuri, são todos da JK...

Poder de Gaia 

**Capítulo VI – Oficializando.**

Severus acorda de um sonho onde ele e Sayuri se amam, se entregam, e se completam. Pensa que seria muito bom tê-la para sempre ao seu lado, e que poderia muito bem quebrar a promessa que fizera de acabar com sua vida se ficasse sem ela...ele seria capaz de tudo, até mesmo esperá-la se fosse necessário. Ele a ama. E isso dói, pois ele pode não ter um futuro...é um espião, a vida dele não vale nada, não tem ninguém que vá chorar sobre seu caixão.. Mas agora ele tinha Sayuri na vida dele, fazendo-o pensar em um futuro ao seu lado...fazendo-o pensar em contruir sua própria família. Sente lágrimas em seu rosto...a quantos anos ele não chorava...

Mas o que o assusta é sentir lágrimas em seu peito, pois até o momento não havia percebido alguém com ele em sua cama. Abre os olhos e se depara com olhos cor de chocolate, vermelhos e inchados, mas repletos de amor...e dor.

>Não foi um sonho...-fala ele com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

>Bom dia pra você também...-responde ela com um sorriso, mas ainda com as lágrimas a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

>Por que chora?

>Por que você sofre...por que você acha que ninguém irá chorar por você quando morrer...por achar que o que aconteceu ontem era bom demais para ser a realidade...

>Sayuri...-beija-a com paixão...mas diminuindo a intensidade para tornar-se um beijo amoroso...carinhoso...-Eu te amo...e quero ter um futuro com você...uma família para amar e me orgullhar...Casa comigo?

>Oh!-e beija-o mais uma vez.- Sim! Caso-me com você...eu te amo, Severus.

>Eu também te amo, Sayuri. –e comemoram mais uma vez...ou melhor, mais algumas vezes, o seu noivado.

SsSsSsSsSsS

O dia das bruxas passou...o mês de novembro passou...e agora estavam próximos ao Natal, sem muitas mudanças, e sem muitas missões. Continuavam a tocar piano todas as noites que podiam, pois de vez em quando, Severus era chamado para uma reunião, e Sayuri esperaria por ele na sala do diretor. Durmiam nos aposentos de Severus, desde a noite que se amaram. Eles podiam ficar apenas abraçados durante a noite, planejando e sonhando um futuro sem Lord nenhum, sem problemas, sem guerra.

Uma noite antes do Natal, Severus prepara um jantar especial para Sayuri, pois pediria a mão dela oficialmente para seu padrinho, e daria-a a aliança que fora de sua mãe. Mas o mais especial seria ele poder apresentá-la a sua mãe. Sua mãe fora a única outra mulher que ele amou, como criadora de vida e quem amou-o como a pessoa que ele é realmente.

Estava terminando de se arrumar quando ouve leves batidas em sua porta. Ao abrir, ele se depara com a imagem de um anjo, um anjo de olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos presos levemente em uma trança e vestia-se com um vestido vermelho, a primeira vez que a via com outra cor a não ser preto.

Sayuri estava muito nervosa, pois não usava nada colorido desde a morte de sua família, mas pelos olhos de Severus, ela tinha acertado. Mas ele também não estava longe, estava muito elegante, trajando vestes...azuis! Ela nunca tinha visto-o usando vestes coloridas...e seu olhos! Eram azuis...azuis petróleo...muito escuros.

>Boa noite, Alex.

>Boa noite Sayuri. Você está...- e esqueceu de respirar.

>Respira, Alex...respira...-ela fazia movimentos com as mãos dizendo para ele respirar.

>Linda...Você tem certeza que ainda quer se casar comigo?

>Absoluta certeza, pois você é o único homem quem amo. –dizendo isso ela dá um leve beijo nos lábios dele. –Vamos?

>Vamos.

Chegarm numa porta, próxima ao escritório do diretor. Albus tinha pedido que eles fossem até lá, pois lá ele arranjaria a ceia. Entraram, pois a porta estava apenas encostada. Ao entrarem, estão numa sala de jantar aconchegante, com muitas velas, uma mesa para três pessoas, e Albus perto de uma janela olhando o céu.

>Padrinho...

>Oh!...Sayuri, Severus...venham...entrem...-diz ele com um sorrisonos lábios, e um brilho nos olhos.

>Alex? O que estamos fazendo aqui? –ela olha para Severus desafiando ele a mentir ou a omitir algo dela.

>Você vai estragar a surpresa...-já se arrependendo de ter falado.

>Surpresa? Como assim? Padrinho? Você está nisso também?

>Não me envolva nas suas discussões...sei tanto quanto você. –ele tinha as duas mãos levantadas se defendendo de uma possível agressão de sua afilhada.- Mas se me permite adimite especular...

>Albus! Não! –interrompe Severus.

>Então vamos comer, pois estou faminto! –idicando as cadeira na mesa para o casal sentar-se.

O jantar foi feito em silêncio ou com pequenos comentários aqui e ali sobre assuntos da Ordem ou até mesmo sobre as aulas de canto de Sayuri. Albus sabia o que estava por vir, mas tinha receio que sua afilhada sofresse muito, e o pior, que fizesse sofrer mais ainda o único amor dela.

>Albus? Gostaria de fazer-lhe um pedido. –diz Severus, muito sério e muito nervoso.

>Até que enfim. Diga Severus.

>Albus, você é o mais próximo de um pai para mim, e também é o padrinho de Sayuri. –recebendo um aceno afirmativo do diretor. –Quero pedir a mão de sua afilhada em casamento.

>Vamos a parte divertida...Suas intenções são boas, meu jovem? –falando agora com a expressão séria, mas com um intenso brilho nos olhos.

>São as melhores, Senhor.

>Você pretende fazê-la feliz?

>Sim. Daria minha cida pela felicidade dela.

>Sayuri? E você? Quer se casar com Severus? –o diretor dirigiu-se pela primeira vez à ela, desde que Severus pediu sua mão a seu padrinho.

>Sim...é o que mais quero nesse mundo. –ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pois nunca imaginara que Severus pudesse pedí-la em casamento para seu padrinho.

>Vocês estão cientes de que estamos em guerra e que Severus é um espião?

>Sim. –falam os dois juntos.

>E que um de vocês pode morrer...ou até mesmo os dois? Mas mesmo assim vocês querem se casar?

>Sim. –falam novamente juntos.

>Então vocês tem a minha benção e os meus votos para que este casamento dure por toda a eternidade.

>Sayuri...-diz Severus levantando-se e ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Tira do bolso de suas vestes uma pequena caixinha azul petróleo, e abre-a para revelar um anel de noivado belíssimo. Um anel de ouro branco, com uma safira envolta a pequeninos diamantes, e dentro as iniciais "SS" num coração. –Esta é a aliança de noivado que pertenceu à minha mãe. Você aceita? –Ela pula no pescoço dele, abraçando-o e dizendo –SIM!

>Vou deixá-los a sós, pois ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. Felicidades e me avisem da data para começar os preparativos, sim? Boa noite! –e saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

>Severus...eu nunca pensei que você fosse pedir minha mão para meu padrinho...estou me sentindo especial.

>Você é especial, nunca pense o contrário...você é linda, tem uma alma bondosa, e uma voz angelical...você é meu anjo...o anjo que veio me tirar dessa escuridão. Ela ficou com o coração apertado, pois pensou consigo mesma _'E serei o anjo que o colocará novamente na escuridão. Só espero poder trazê-lo de volta a luz, querido.'_

Severus ainda tinha mais uma surpresa para ela, então, levantando-os do chão, ofereceu seu braço para Sayuri para levá-la novamente aos seus aposentos...ou melhor, aos aposentos deles. Sayuri não entendia, mas achava que Severus estava muito tenso...ele só ficava assim quando queria esconder algo dela.

>Severus Snape, o que você está escondendo de mim?

>Você já vai descobrir. Se lembra daquela porta que não deixo você entrar?

>Você vai me deixar entrar? –perguntou com espanto na voz.

>Está na hora de você conhecer alguém.

>Quem?

>Calma...a paciência é uma virtude! –ele diz para ela, segurando o riso por que sabia que se risse agora, ela poderia lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele.

Entraram nos aposentos e Severus conduziu-a até uma porta que ele nunca deixara-a entrar, pois tinha algo de muito importante para ele dentro daquela saleta.

Severus abre a porta e Sayuri encontra-se em um pequeno cômodo, com uma poltrona em frente a um quadro de uma senhora aparentando ter uns 30 anos, não mais que 40. Severus a faz sentar na poltrona e senta-se ao seu lado. Sayuri vira para Severus e abre a boca para perguntar, mas é interrompida.

>Alex? É você meu filho?

>Alex? –Sayuri sussurra com diversão nos olhos...

>Sim mãe, sou eu. E trouxe alguém para você conhecer.

>Mas então acenda essa luz, por que não estou enchergando você.

_>Lumus._

>Ah...então você deve ser Sayuri...

>Você me conhece?

>Não...ou melhor, sim, pelo que Alex me conta sobre você, conheço-a a muitos meses.

>Ah...e como a senhora se chama? Se me permite perguntar?

>Sophie...Sophie Snape.

>Muito prazer Sophie...

>O prazer é meu, querida. E pelo que vejo, você aceitou o pedido.

>Sim...eu já tinha aceitado a dois meses atrás. –responde corando e sorrindo.

Severus presenciou a conversa das duas...era como se elas fossem amigas, deixando-o envergonhado algumas vezes sobre fatos de sua vida que sua mãe revelava...como da vez que ele tinha 3 anos e correu em volta da casa gritando que não queria tomar banho...mas sua mãe não podia ter esquecido o fato de que ele estava nu correndo por volta da casa...com sua mãe ao encalço dele, tentando a todo custo cobrí-lo...é, isso era realmente embaraçosso...

>Mas Sophie, se me permite a curiosidade...por que você o chama de Alex?

>Por que eu acho Severus um nome muito...

>Adulto e sério para uma criança...-completa Sayuri recebendo um sorriso de Sophie.

>Mas está ficando tarde, mãe. Outro dia voltamos para conversarmos mais.

>Tudo bem querido. Boa noite para vocês e Feliz Natal.

>Boa noite e Feliz Natal para a Senhora também.

Voltaram para o quarto, onde Severus enlaçou Sayuri pela cintura e fê-la girar, começando a dançar com ela, sem música mas apenas dividindo o momento.

>Alex?

>Hum?

>Eu te amo.

>Eu também te amo.

>Alex?

>O quê?

>Me ama? –ele não precisou responder, pois toda a vez que ela fazia esta pergunta, ele respondia com um beijo, amando-a com mais paixão que as outras vezes.

888888888

Podem me empurrar do pé de cebola! Meu povo de 4 pessoas, mas só duas ainda comentam...fiquei sem internet sábado, o dia todo, e só consegui terminar esse capítulo hj, domingo, bem tarde...e ainda trabalho amanhã...AH!

Bom, para quem respondeu as minhas perguntas, farei o possível e o impossível para terminar o desenho e scannear até semana que vem, daí eu mando para vocês...e **Suricaty**, vc é que vai scannear...então você já terá ganho...

**Sheyla Snape**...vc só conseguiu chegar perto da resposta onde eu perguntei o pq da Sayuri conseguir sentir o Crucio junto com o Severus...bom, as outras vc errou, mas valeu a pena saber o q vcs tão achando...mando pra vc assim que terminar o desenho...

E agora farei o seguinte: para cada capítulo que eu escrever, terá um desenho...então farei o seguinte...quero saber a resposta do que vcs acham que vai acontecer no capítulo 9, mas pode ser o 10...se eu continuar a digitar dessa forma...hihihi

Mas agora só ganha desenho quem ACERTAR! Tudo bem Sheyla?

Bom, se ninguém me empurrar do pé de cebola, continuo lá, com um barbante amarrado no pescoço, e agora que choveu, tem uma poçôna de água do lado...então estão avisados, se eu pular ou alguém me empurrar, não tem amis fic...hihihi

Fui!


	7. Aniversários

_Nota importante!_

_Gente, desculpa mesmo! Passei por um período muito difícil, tendo meu pai e minha mãe hospitalizados e um deles correndo risco de morrer...porém, agora tudo está bem, estão todos em casa e saudáveis! _

_Quero avisar q li o livro 6 e minha fic terá apenas uma ou duas coisas desse livro, mas pode ser q não tenha nada..._

_E para constar, estou sem beta...então qq erro é meu, e somente meu._

_Boa leitura!_

_Disclaimer: os personagens...com exceção da Sayuri, são todos da JK...buá..._

_E a música "Looking through your eyes" é do grupo The Corrs..._

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo VII – Aniversários.**

Não havia passado nem duas semanas do Natal, e Severus já estava preparando algo para Sayuri. O aniversário dela seria no dia 8 de janeiro e ela completaria 19 anos, e Severus completaria seus 22 anos no dia 9. Ele queria que os aniversários fossem especiais, mas não podiam sair de dentro do castelo. Porém, com a ajuda de alguns professores, e do diretor, ele conseguiu fazer algo especial apenas para eles.

Porém, o que Severus não sabia, era que Sayuri também estava preparando algo para o aniversário dele, e esse "presente" seria entregue na madrugada do dia 9. Ela passou quase que toda a semana trancada em seu quarto, não recebendo ninguém e fazendo suas refeições lá mesmo. Até mesmo Severus ela proibiu de entrar em seu quarto, para que ele não descobrisse o "presente" antes da hora.

SsSsSsSsS

Na manhã do dia 8, Sayuri acorda com uma coruja batendo na janela dos seus aposentos. Sonolenta, e querendo dormir mais algumas horas, Sayuri permite a coruja negra entrar e depositar um bilhete em sua escrivaninha, e sair sem mais delongas.

Achando estranho o comportamento da coruja, abre o bilhete e reconhece a caligrafia miúda mas muito bonita de Severus.

"_Querida Sayuri..._

_Por que não fala mais comigo? Fiz algo que a deixou triste? Magoada? Você não quer mais se casar comigo? Acho que negligenciei você durante essa semana. Me perdoe, eu estou apenas preparando uma surpresa para você, para seu aniversário._

_Por falar em aniversário, você vai me deixar entrar para dar-lhe um beijo e desejar-lhe felicidades?_

_Estou aqui fora, no corredor, esperando você aparecer para iluminar meu dia...ou melhor, seu dia._

Alex. " 

Ela tinha tristeza nos olhos. Ele nunca fora tão atencioso, ou melhor, sempre fora, mas ele estava sofrendo achando que ela não queria mais se casar com ele. Correu para a porta, com o bilhete na mão e vestindo apenas uma camiseta. Ao abrir a porta ela encontra-o parado em frente a sua porta, com apenas um lírio branco nas mãos, um sorriso no rosto, e de roupas...trouxas! Ele estava usando roupas trouxas. A tristeza já esquecida quando pensou consigo.

'E fica muito gostoso assim.'

"Bom dia, meu amor. E não pense que não te quero mais, pois te amo mais que minha própria vida."

"Eu também te amo muito Sayuri. Feliz Aniversário." entregando-a a flor.

"Como você sabe que lírios brancos são as minhas flores preferidas?" disse ela dando passagem para ele entrar nos aposentos dela.

"Fiz uma pequena pesquisa..."

"Quem te contou? Foi meu padrinho?"

"Não, ele nem sabia. Foi um dicionário."

"Como assim? Um dicionário disse que eu adoro lírios brancos?" perguntou meio desconfiada da sanidade dele.

"Não, foi um dicionário que me esclareceu algo."

"O quê? Fala logo!"

"Seu nome...Sayuri...quer dizer lírio branco." enlaça-a pela cintura e a beija com paixão e saudade. "Eu te amo, minha flor branca."

"E eu te amo, Severus."

"Por que chora?"

"Por que me fez chorar?" responde brincando.

"Não foi minha intenção, querida. Quero que as únicas lágrimas que saiam desses lindos olhos cor de chocolate, sejam apenas de felicidade."

"Então fique tranquilo, pois não pretendo chorar por outro motivo." presenteou-o com um de seus belos sorrisos.

SsSsSsSsS

Depois de se arrumar, Sayuri dirigi-se à uma pintura próxima ao seu quarto, uma pintura de um casal sentado à sombra de uma grande árvore. Chegando em frente, o casal da pintura pede a senha para Sayuri, algo que Severus não disse a ela.

Pensando por alguns momentos, Sayuri diz:

"Flor branca."

"A senha está correta. Pode entrar Senhorita." Disse-lhe o rapaz da pintura.

A pintura deu passagem a um corredor muito escuro, onde quase não se conseguia ver o que tinha a frente. Dizendo "_Lumus!_" o corredor se acendeu, iluminando o caminho até uma outra porta, esta de madeira e aparentando ser bem antiga.

Empurrou-a, exigindo um pouco de força, pois a porta era pesada, Sayuri depara-se com um belo jardim, com flores de todas as cores, de todos os tipos. Maravilhada pela beleza do lugar, Sayuri adentra o jardim, sem perceber que alguém está nas sombras, esperando o momento certo de surpreendê-la.

Ela chega perto das rosas, amarelas com as bordas laranja. Ao inclinar-se para sentir o perfume de uma delas, Sayuri é surpreendida quando um vulto a toma nos braços e começam a dançar em volta desse mesmo canteiro. Riam como duas crianças...riam como duas pessoas livres...riam por que estavam amando.

"Severus! Estou ficando tonta!" dizia rindo.

"Gostou da surpresa?" estavam os dois olhando-se nos olhos, abraçados, recuperando o fôlego. Ele tinha um olhar de adoração, pois nunca vira esses olhos brilharem tanto de felicidade. E ele era a razão desse brilho. Ele tinha certeza disso.

"Adorei. Quando você descobriu esse tesouro escondido?" disse ela, separando-se dele para dar uma volta em torno de si.

'_Queria poder gravar essa imagem, esse momento para todo o sempre.' _"Eu fiz."

"Como? Você fez tudo isso sozinho? Mas...como? E como a neve não cai aqui? Estamos em pleno inverno e aqui parece ser primavera..."

"Eu fiz tudo isso somente para você. Este jardim se chama Sayuri. Será sempre primavera aqui por que você me faz sentir assim...alegre, quente, querido, desejado...bonito." ele então abaixa o olhar, para sentir logo em seguida uma mão quente, suave e carinhosa levantar seu rosto, para deparar-se com duas órbitas cor de chocolate, que brilhavam com lágrimas a serem derramadas.

"Severus...você é lindo! Nunca ninguém disse isso para você? Você tem os olhos mais lindos que um dia já vi...tem uma voz que faria qualquer um se curvar diante de ti...você não precisava fazer tudo isso para mim, só para se sentir querido e amado, por que você já é querido e amado...por mim!"

"Ainda tem mais."Disse se recompondo das lágrimas involuntárias que deixaram seus olhos.

"Mais?" disse uma Sayuri meio surpresa.

"Venha." Pegando em sua mão, Severus guia-a pelos canteiros e arbustos até uma árvore onde havia uma toalha estendida no chão, e em cima desta, vários pratos com comidas das mais variadas. "Nosso almoço."

"Que horas são?"

"Quase meio-dia. Venha, quero que você aproveite o máximo desse dia."

"Claro." Respondeu-o alegre, mas com preocupação no olhar.

Almoçaram conversando sobre trazerem seus filhos para virem brincar neste jardim, ensiná-los a plantar ervas para poções simples, e a plantarem flores. A conversa fluiu tão natural e por todos os assuntos, que não demorou para estarem conversando sobre família e passado.

"Sayuri? Sayuri? Você está bem? Está me ouvindo?"

"Hã! O quê?"

"Você está distante, distraída. Aconteceu algo?" agora ele estava preocupado.

"Apenas me lembrei de minha irmã."

"Samantha?"

"Sim. Ela era minha imooto-chan, minha irmãzinha."

"Quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Ela era minha irmã gêmea."

"Gêmea?"

"Sim, ela nasceu nove horas depois de mim. Nascemos sobre uma profecia."

"Uma profecia? Você pode me contar que profecia é essa?"

"Não é o momento, mas peço-lhe perdão."

"Não precisa pedir perdão..."

"Preciso, só aceite."

"Tudo bem." Respondeu ele, assumindo a postura que todos conheciam. Estava de mau-humor.

"Não fique assim...eu contarei a você assim que for a hora." Ouvindo um muxoxo concordando, ela continua "E por falar em hora, que horas são?"

"São quase duas, por quê?"

"Acho que devemos fazer uma visita ao meu padrinho."

"Claro."

Quase não teve tempo de chegar à sala de seu padrinho, pois quando sentou-se numa das poltronas, Sayuri desmaia.

Severus, todo preocupado e não sabendo o que ela tinha, pega-a no colo e aninha-a em seus braços. Dumbleodore vendo a reação do rapaz, e sabendo da tal profecia, tenta acalmá-lo.

"Severus, ela só está aprendendo."

"Como assim? Não vê que ela está gelada? Mal respira?"

"Meu filho, ela está exercendo o papel dela na profecia. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é deixá-la o mais confortável possível e aguardar que ela retorne."

"Levarei-a comigo."

"Muito bem Severus. Qualquer mudança que ache ser anormal, não exite em me chamar, sim?"

"Claro. Com sua licença."

Severus sai da sala do diretor com uma Sayuri nos braços, pálida e gelada, mas ao mesmo tempo corada e quente. 'Como é possível?' Severus se perguntava, até que chegou ao corvo da porta de seus aposentos, e entrando, sem precisar falar a senha.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

'_Quente...gostoso...fofinho...hum...'_ Sayuri se acomoda melhor e sente braços a apertarem mais em volta de sua cintura. Sente um cheiro que conhece bem...cheiro de ervas com um toque amadeirado. "Severus..." sussurra, o que foi o bastante para acordar o dono dos braços, que dormia pacificamente.

"Sayuri? Acordou?" _'Como ele pode ter essa voz logo que acorda! Deus!'_

"Não...ainda estou dormindo e você está sonhando..." diz sarcástica.

"Ah..." e volta a se aconchegar na forma feminina que está em sua cama.

"Severus Alexander Snape!" fala numa voz que o fazia lembrar de Minerva. Isso foi o suficiente para que o sono ficasse no travesseiro. "Que bom que acordou, querido. Queria saber onde foram parar minhas roupas. E por que estou deitada com você na sua cama." Ela olha para baixo e vê-se vestida com uma das camisas dele.

"Sayuri...você não se lembra de nada?"

"Como assim? É para eu me lembrar de algo?" _'Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu até eu cair desmaiada.'_ Ela ponderava.

"Fico triste que não lembre de nada...foi tão ...mágico!" ele já não conseguia mais se segurar, precisava rir.

"Severus! Não teve graça!" já não conseguindo esconder o riso.

"Que bom que acordou, fiquei preocupado. Albus me falou que a única coisa que poderíamos fazer seria esperar. E foi ele que me aconselhou a deixá-la confortável, assim vesti-lhe com uma de minhas camisas, que aliás ficou muito bonita em você." Ele a olhava com adoração.

"Assim fico envergonhada..."

"Mas não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto." E com esse comentário, recebeu um tapa no ombro esquerdo.

"Mudando de assunto...quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?"

"Deixe-me ver...Um pouco mais que nove horas."

"Hum...então ainda é meu aniversário?"

"Sim...e tenho mais um presente para você."

"Mais um? Não precisava...o jardim já é o suficiente!"

"Então receba como um presente adiantado de dia dos namorados." Ele entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa, que aberta revelava uma bela camisola de seda...preta.

"É um presente para mim ou para você?" pergunta sabendo a resposta. "Você quer que eu use quando?" olhando travessa para ele.

"Não sei, talvez agora..." ele falava com seu rosto afundado nos cabelos dela.

"E que tal eu usar..."_'nada?'_

"Eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo. Mas acho que não vou esperar tanto assim para dar seu presente de aniversário..."

"Só mais alguns minutos."

"Não. Darei agora. Levanta, e coloque uma camisa que não quero ninguém olhando para o que é meu!"

"Ciumenta?"

"Tenho que cuidar, estamos numa escola onde muitas meninas estão com os hormônios à flor da pele...imagina se uma delas agarra você e resolve não devolver mais?" nisso ela falava séria, mas com um brilho no olhar que dizia que estava se segurando para não rir.

"Pronto. Vestido. Onde vamos?"

"Deve ser quase meia-noite, não!"

"Sim."

"E eu sei que você nasceu meia-noite e dezesseis. Então dará tempo de chegarmos até lá."

"Onde?"

"É surpresa."

"Mas antes de ir, você pode me dizer por que você desmaiou?"

"É uma parte da profecia, mas não se preocupe, terei que revelar a você um dia, e esse dia está bem próximo."

"Nossa união."

"Bom garoto! Terá mais um presente! Venha."

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Eles pararam para pegar algo no quarto dela, e que Severus não viu o que era. Depois de mais alguns minutos, estavam eles novamente embaixo da árvore onde almoçaram mais cedo.

Olharam o céu, e constataram que estava estrelado, não tinha lua, mas estava claro. Sayuri retira de dentro do bolso o minúsculo objeto que passou pegar, e fê-lo voltar ao tamanho natural, e para espanto de Severus, era um violão.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Oras...é seu presente..."

"Uma...música? "

"Sim...não está acabada, mas aqui é o lugar, a hora e a pessoa ideal para compartilhar essa música."

Ela começa a tocar uma melodia calma, ritmada e tranquila...até sua voz parecia doce quando começou a cantar, sem desviar o olhar uma só vez dos olhos dele.

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes_

_I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

Quando os últimos acordes do violão não poderiam mais serem ouvidos, Severus aproximou-se dela e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de amor, carinho e esperança.

"Eu te amo, Severus. E essa música é para expressar o quanto você é importante para mim..." eles se olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos, mostrando amor, o mais puro amor, por esses mesmos olhos.

"Eu também te amo, muito, Sayuri. E muito obrigado por essa música. Mas acho que precisamos descansar, pois quero passar o dia todo ao seu lado, aqui no nosso jardim."

"Claro...como você quiser. Mas ainda tem o outro presente seu."

"Qual? Essa música é mais que especial..."

"Oras..." Aproximou-se e beijou-o ardentemente.

"Ah...então vamos. Mas antes...eu estava pensando, e acho melhor você não me falar o que sua profecia diz."

"Por quê?" Ela pergunta preocupada, pois queria dividir esse fardo com ele.

"Eu ainda não consigo bloquear totalmente minha mente das invasões do Lord das Trevas."

"Tudo bem." Responde com um sorriso, entendendo a situação.

Sairam de seu lugar especial em direção ao corredor de seus aposentos, abraçados.

* * *

_Oie! (desviando-se de facas e coisas podres...) _

_Eu sei, vcs queriam saber da profecia, né! Se alguém souber, por favor, me conta! (huahuahuahuahua...)_

_Bom, acho q existe uma nova regra nesse então se forem mandar uma review (q peço humildemente) , por favor, deixem seus emails para eu poder respondê-los._

_Desenhos, sinto informar, mas estava sem muito tempo, e agora não tenho muito sobrando, mas não esqueci não!_

_A música está pela metade, então quem se interessar por ouvi-la, ou pela tradução, é só avisar na review._

_Beijinhos!_

_Fui!_


	8. Casamento

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo VIII – Casamento.**

Sayuri e Severus encontravam-se na sala do diretor, com um Albus muito contente e feliz por saber que realizaria a cerimônia de casamento de sua querida afilhada com o rapaz que ele chama de filho.

O casal tinha escolhido uma data, mas estavam receosos em terem que trocar, pois demoraram dois meses para concordarem em uma data.

"Dia 27 de março. Tudo bem, estarei disponível nesse dia. Que bom que chegaram a um acordo." Dizia um Albus muito, mas muito feliz.

"Sim, padrinho. Mas eu não estou muito inteirada sobre as cerimônias realizadas aqui na Inglaterra. O que realmente eu preciso saber?"

"Não é nada muito diferente das cerimônias do Japão. Você deve escolher alguém para representar a sua _mente_ durante a cerimônia. Assim como Severus também irá escolher alguém para representar a _mente_ dele. A _mente_ desempenha o papel de proteger os interesses das partes. Juntos os dois escolherão um bruxo ou uma bruxa para representar o _coração_ de vocês. O _coração_ representa quem vocês vêem o amor na forma mais pura e simples. Vocês terão que entrar num acordo quanto a isso." O diretor sorri inocentemente para o casal. "E se me permitem a ousadia, gostaria de ser convidado a representar a _alma_ de vocês."

"Mas qual é o papel da _alma_?"

"É o bruxo que irá unir as almas de vocês para toda a eternidade. Ou aquele que apenas cola as duas metades." Sorri com o olhar de quem sabe demais.

"Claro. Bom, na minha parte, minha _mente_ será Remus Lupin."

"O lobo?" Pergunta Severus.

"Sim, Severus, sei que Remus desempenhará muito bem o papel de minha _mente_ na cerimônia."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Muito bem. Agora quero que os dois, apenas para evitar discussões, digam o nome de um bruxo ou bruxa que representará o _coração_ de vocês." Albus perguntava enquanto escrevia num pergaminho os nomes que o casal falara.

"Molly Weasley!" O casal falou junto, e o mesmo nome. Riram, pois achavam que teriam que ficar muito tempo discutindo quem representaria o _coração_ deles.

"Mas tem mais uma parte da cerimônia. É onde o casal une os corpos em um só." Dumbleodore sorri ao ver a expressão nos rostos do casal. "Não se preocupem. Para terminar a cerimônia, somente será preciso se tocarem de uma maneira mais íntima, nada muito demorado."

"Como um beijo?"

"Sim, querida. Mais alguma dúvida?" Ao vê-los balançarem as cabeças em negação, ele se levanta. "Então vejo vocês no dia 27 desse mês."

SsSsSsSsS

O tão esperado dia chegara, e o casal fora separado para os preparativos da cerimônia. Sayuri em seu antigo quarto, juntamente com Molly e Minerva. Severus em seus aposentos, junto com Remus, quem ele conheceu melhor depois que Sayuri falou que não se casaria com ele se ele não conhecesse sua _mente_.

"Fique calmo, Severus. Assim você vai fazer um buraco no chão de tanto andar no mesmo lugar!"

"Remus, eu estou prestes a me unir com a bruxa mais linda que eu já conheci, que me quer pelo que sou, e apenas por isso, não me acho digno dela! Como você quer que me sinta?"

"Ela te pegou de jeito, hein!" Dizia rindo.

"Sim." Severus desiste de sua caminhada e senta-se na poltrona, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. "Ela é a pessoa que me completa, aquela que me faz feliz apenas com um sorriso ou um olhar. Não saberia viver sem ela se acontecer qualquer coisa que venha a nos separar."

"Ela é sua vida. Ela te completa. Sua ...alma gêmea."

"Sim."

"Espero um dia encontrar alguém que me faça sentir o mesmo que você." Ele fala baixo, imaginando que Severus não tivesse ouvido. "Vamos, Severus. Temos que chegar antes dela na Sala Precisa."

E os dois bruxos sairam em direção à Sala Precisa.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Sayuri já teve dias melhores.

Minerva e Molly não conseguiam decidir o que fazer com os cabelos da noiva. E a tal noiva não podia opinar. Sayuri tinha seus cabelos num comprimento exagerado, mas que lhe ficava muito bem, por ter um rosto redondo. Seus cabelos eram lisos até a cintura e acabavam em pequenos cachos nas pontas. Ela usaria o vestido que sua mãe dera a ela quando completara 17 anos, dizendo que quando ela se casasse, era para ela usar esse vestido juntamente com a capa que seu pai dera. Sua irmã também ganhara um desses vestidos, mas ela não queria se lembrar dos fatos tristes, apenas da felicidade de sua família.

O vestido era vermelho bordô, que mais se assemelhava ao sangue que corria em suas veias. Ele tinha bordados do mesmo tom em todo o vestido, como se estivessem pintados. Esses bordados eram de flores. Lírios para ser mais exato. O vestido deixava-a bela, mesmo pesando alguns kilos a mais e não gostando muito de seu corpo. Ela usava jóias que Minerva lhe emprestara, jóias de ouro branco com rubis. Sua maquiagem era mínima, pois apenas estava usando-a para disfarças as poucas sardas que tinha em suas maçãs do rosto, e realçar seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Minerva? Molly? Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Dizia Sayuri que já havia decidido o que fazer com seus cabelos.

"Diga, querida." Pergunta Molly.

"Quero usá-los soltos."

"Então que sejam presos apenas dos lados, para não lhe atrapalhar." Diz Minerva.

"Claro."

SsSsSsSsSsS

Severus já estava a mais de meia hora esperando Sayuri. Estava achando que ela tinha desistido de se casar com ele. Remus sorria, pois sabia que era apenas nervosismo, e que provavelmente Minerva e Molly estariam discutindo alguma coisa ou outra. Albus estava esperando pacientemente em seu lugar.

A sala estava toda preparada para a cerimônia. Havia um círculo no chão onde quatro lugares estavam postos, marcados com símbolos, dizendo onde cada parte da união deveria estar posta.

Albus fez um sinal para que Remus posiciona-se, e outro para que Severus entrasse na sala adjacente a que estavam.

Assim que Severus entrou, a porta abriu-se e por ela entraram Minerva e Molly, onde silenciosamente posicionaram-se, Minerva de frente para Remus e Molly de frente para Albus. Mente com mente, coração com alma.

E Sayuri sabia que deveria entrar na outra sala.

SsSsSsSsS

Ao entrar, Sayuri é recepcionada por uma sensação muito boa, pois sentiu todo o amor de Severus preenchendo aquela sala. Levantou o olhar e viu-o, belo, como nunca, em trajes azul-escuro, sorrindo-lhe.

Quis tocá-lo, mas sabia não poder, pois não era hora. Respirou fundo, e deixou que seu amor preenchesse também aquela sala. Quando abriu os olhos e viu-lhe sorrir, poderiam passar para a próxima parte, pois suas almas se conheciam.

Apenas uma vela iluminava o local, mas bastava aquela única vela para se admirarem, e verem nos olhos do amado, o amor. Sobre aquela luz eles fariam suas juras.

"Sayuri, você é muito especial para mim. Você é meu Sol num dia cinzento, meu anjo sem asas que me ensinou o significado da palavra amor. Dou-lhe minha alma, meu coração, minha mente e meu corpo. Protegerei você de todo o mal, darei-lhe meu nome para mostrar ao mundo que lhe amo. Quero construir uma família com você, ver nossos filhos nascerem, crescerem e contruírem suas próprias famílias. Quero ensinar-lhes o que você me ensinou...amar, puro e incondicionalmente. Você aceita meu coração?"

"Sim...aceito." Ela chorava silenciosamente.

"Severus, você é a luz na minha escuridão, você é meu protetor. Assim como ensinei-lhe o que é amor, você me ensinou o que é confiança. Dou-lhe minha alma, meu coração, minha mente e meu corpo. Quero estar com você, ao seu lado não apenas nos momentos felizes, mas nos de angústia e sofrimento, dividindo angústias e compartilhando alegrias, nos momentos de dor e tristezas, ou celebrando a vida. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado, ver nossos filhos crescerem e se apaixonarem, assim como eu me apaixonei por você. Você aceita meu coração?"

"Sim..." Ele chorava, mas não se preocupava por estar mostrando esse lado para ela, pois seria apenas ela que veria este seu lado.

Na outra sala, os quatro bruxos estavam proferindo o ritual do matrimônio. Cada um deles proferia um trecho diferente, numa língua antiga, e continuariam ali até que o casal unissem-se por completo... suas almas, seus corações, suas mentes e seus corpos estivessem unidos.

Não podiam se tocar ainda, pois a parte mais difícil para alguns casais era a união das mentes. Mas para Sayuri e Severus isso não seria problema.

'_Eu te amo, Severus Alexander Snape.'_

'_Como você é linda...'_

'_Alex!' _ela cora, sorrindo ao reparar num sorriso maroto vindo de seu quase marido.

'_Adoro ver-lhe corar...fica ainda mais bela.'_ Olhava-a com intensidade. _'E eu te amo, Sayuri Anne... Snape.'_

Agora sim poderiam se tocar, e unirem-se completamente e concluir a cerimônia. Severus aproxima-se de sua adorável esposa, e com um carinho, une seus lábios aos dela, num beijo suave, mas o bastante para completar a união.

Os bruxos sentiram quando o casal uniu-se por completo. Abriram os olhos apenas para ver uma sala repleta de luzes, todas elas saíndo de dentro do círculo onde se encontravam.

Uma esfera translúcida flutuava no centro do círculo, e dentro, repousavam as alianças mais belas que um dia alguém já tinha visto.

O casal apareceu nesse exato momento, e de mãos dadas, tocam a esfera, que se dissolve deixando nos dedos do casal, as brilhantes alianças. As alianças não poderiam ser retiradas, apenas se um deles morressem. E Severus se lembraria disso por muitos anos.

* * *

_Eu sei que demorou...mas é que tô tentando, juro q estou, terminar meu relatório...para começar minha monografia...argh!_

_Bom, como sempre nada me pertence, apenas a história (uma partezinha dela) e a Sayuri. O resto é da Tia JK Rowling._

_Estou pensando com meus botões... mais pro futuro, qual casal vcs, leitoras (pq só tenho duas agora...) gostaria de ver aki nessa fic? _

_Agora faremos um acordo bem legal, se não tiver pelo menos 3 (estou sendo humilde) reviews, não digito o capítulo 9, ok?_

_Só pra ficarem imaginando coisas, vou dizer o nome do capítulo 9 apenas para quem me mandar uma review e deixar o email...huahuahua!_

_Fui! ...durmir! _


	9. Família

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo IX – Família.**

A guerra não era mais algo falado aos sussurros. Ela estava forte, violenta e destrutiva. Os membros da Ordem faziam o possível para deter os avanços de Lord Voldemort, mas cada vez mais se viam enterrando amigos, familiares e trouxas desconhecidos. Severus como espião sempre dizia onde seria o próximo ataque, mas a freqüência com que ocorriam deixava cada vez menos tempo para organizar uma defesa. Nem sempre ele conseguia avisar de todas as investidas do Lorde e isso deixava alguns dos membros desconfiados de sua lealdade ao lado da luz, para não dizer revoltados por estarem perdendo terreno na guerra. Assim, esta revolta acabava sendo descontada em quem não tinha relação nenhuma com a situação... Sayuri. É claro que Dumbledore estava sempre presente para defendê-los das acusações e da ira dirigida a sua afilhada.

Sayuri estava aflita. Nos últimos dias Severus tem saído para exercer seu papel de espião e Comensal, arriscando-se e voltando para ela cada vez mais abatido, sombrio, tão sombrio que passava dias sem lhe dirigir a palavra. E assim começava uma batalha para que ele voltasse a ser o Severus de antes. Mesmo sabendo que a cada ida ao lado das trevas ele nunca retornava o mesmo, mesmo sabendo que seu amado era consumido aos poucos pelas trevas eles reservavam para as noites uma entrega total de corpos, almas e corações, um absorvendo o que o outro tinha a oferecer. Um procurando no outro o apoio que precisavam para vencer as adversidades encontradas. E assim passaram-se quatro meses desde seu casamento.

SsSsSsSsS

A Ordem está toda reunida para o aniversário de um ano de Harry e Neville. Neste dia, deixaram a guerra lá fora para comemorar a vida.

Molly cuidava da cozinha e olhava cada um de seus filhos brincando, até pousar seus olhos em Sayuri, que estava com sua caçula, Ginny, nos braços, sendo embalada por uma melodia que saía dos lábios da moça.

Tendo Ginny em seus braços a sono solto, Severus aproxima-se de sua esposa, observando-a embalar o bebê.

'_Quando poderei oferecer este milagre a você, meu amor?'_

'_Quando não sei, mas que seja igual a você, querida.'_

Molly não sabia que o casal podia conversar sem falarem, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos a angústia e a esperança de começarem uma família apenas deles, e nisso sentiu uma pontada forte no peito. Ela sabia que tinha que fazer algo pelo casal, pois como _coração _do casal durante a cerimônia, era seu dever trazer e garantir a felicidade, o amor. E pensando nisso, ela se lembrou de ver Sayuri pálida e enjoada por alguns dias, e dias estes onde ela não saia do quarto para nada, nem mesmo se alimentar. Virou-se e começou a preparar um _chá_ muito especial para sua amiga.

SsSsSsSsS

Uma semana depois, Molly convida Sayuri para um chá com bolo na cozinha da Ordem.

"Sayuri! Que bom que veio. Sente-se aqui". Indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado na ponta da mesa.

"Obrigada Molly. Não são todos que concordam com você".

"Como assim querida?".

"Nem todos gostam de ter a esposa de um Comensal perto. E se possível, estas pessoas expulsão você de onde está".

"Por isso não a vejo nas refeições? Só a vejo nas reuniões, e nem está assim em todas. Estou preocupada com sua saúde, querida".

"Não se preocupe. Quando esta guerra terminar, eu e Severus estaremos bem longe daqui, onde não possam mais nos ferir com palavras". Ela fala tudo com muita tristeza.

"Não diga isso. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, das nossas conversas, das dicas e trocas de receitas". Ela fala isso enquanto serve chá para as duas.

"Obrigada. Vou pensar nisso".

"Experimente, é uma receita que eu venho aperfeiçoando a alguns anos. Queria saber como está." E Sayuri beberica de sua xícara, assim como Molly.

As duas passaram vários minutos conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Sempre trocando receitas de como fazer este ou aquele ensopado de cogumelos. Ou sobre como manter os gnomos de jardim longe das roseiras. Sayuri enquanto isso não parava de beber do chá que Molly a serviu. Já estava na sexta ou sétima xícara e não parava. Não pode resistir a curiosidade, acabou por perguntar a amiga.

"Hum...o que você colocou neste chá, Molly? Está maravilhoso..."

"Como assim? Ele está doce?"

"Hum... está sim... ele tem um gosto muito bom. Tão bom que não consigo resistir. E o seu?"

"O meu não tem gosto de nada, parece que estou tomando água". Responde uma Molly sorridente.

"Como assim? Isso não é um chá, é?" pergunta desconfiada.

"Não. É uma poção que eu criei para me certificar que eu estava realmente... grávida".

"E como é que você pára de beber isso? Eu simplesmente não consigo". Ela ainda não havia se dado conta da afirmação de Molly.

"Bom... até a gravidez do Ron, as poções eram azedas, sem contar que quando engravidei dos gêmeos, nem cheguei a tomar a poção de tão forte que era. Mas quando engravidei da Ginny, levei dois dias e três caldeirões cheios para parar de tomar, pois tinha um sabor doce e muito bom".

Foi só então que ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo...

"Então quer dizer que estou..."

"Grávida, e de uma menina".

"Como vou contar isso para Severus?"

"Isso apenas você saberá me dizer, mas digo-lhe uma coisa. Uma família é o que Severus mais precisa no momento. Uma família somente dele".

"Obrigada Molly. Contarei a ele assim que ele retornar de sua missão". Sayuri responde com um de seus raros sorrisos.

"Mas agora me diga..." e as duas buscaram outro assunto e outro chá.

SsSsSsSsS

Dez dias se passaram até Severus retornar à sede da Ordem. Ele fora diretamente conversar com Dumbledore, sem ver ao menos quem estava na lá.

"Dumbledore!"

"Oh! Severus, enfim voltou".

"Albus! Eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe falar! Não temos tempo para amenidades!" O tom de voz de Severus era firme, porém era claro que estava exaltado com alguma coisa.)

"Então diga o que é". Apesar de mostrar-se sério, Dumbledore procurava manter seu semblante sereno e tranqüilo como sempre.

"O Lord sabe da profecia e irá atacar uma das crianças. Ele não nos informou qual delas e muito menos quando será o ataque, mas é muito importante que nós..."

"Severus, respire fundo e se acalme. Eu pensarei em algo. Agora eu quero que você vá ao seu quarto, tome um bom banho, e converse com sua esposa, você esteve fora muito tempo meu rapaz, precisa descansar além do que, ultimamente, ela anda muito melancólica e cabisbaixa. No estado em que ela se encontra, isso apenas seria pior para a situação. Sei que você sabe que aqui na Ordem as coisas não andam muito bem para ela. Agora vá!" A voz firme, porém calma do Diretor não deixava margem para discussão.

"Sim... com sua licença". Severus não entendera direito, mas se sua esposa precisava dele, ele estaria lá.

SsSsSsSsS

Chegando ao quarto, toma um banho, veste as calças de seu pijama, pois Sayuri apoderou-se das camisas, e se acomoda preguiçoso na cama, esperando sua esposa. Estava cansado de todo aquele trabalho de espião. Mas sabia que era importante fazê-lo.

Sayuri entra em seus aposentos um tanto quanto angustiada e triste. _'Como vou contar...'_

"Contar o que, Sayuri?"

Ela não o tinha visto, e com o susto, bateu seu braço no trinco da porta.

"Ai!"

"Você deveria ser mais cuidadosa, Sayuri". Dizia um Severus indiferente, vendo-a acariciar o local da batida, e fazer uma cara zangada.

"Fácil dizer! Não foi você que entrou no quarto e levou um susto!"

"Calma! Mas o que diabos está acontecendo com você, mulher!"

"Não era assim que pensei em lhe contar". Disse mais calma.

"Contar o quê?" Se acalmando também.

Sayuri senta-se de frente a ele na cama, e olha-o nos olhos.

"Severus, o que você acha da sua família?"

"Um pesadelo. A única pessoa que realmente me amava era minha mãe. Mas por que a pergunta?"

"E o que você faria se tivesse uma só sua?"

"Uma... só minha? Não sei... talvez ser um pai presente, que ame seu filho, que o ensinasse a voar de vassoura, que o levasse a um jogo de Quadribol, que ensine as coisas da vida..."

"E se for uma menina?"

Severus pôde reparar em lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto de sua esposa. E essas lágrimas não são de felicidade e sim de angústia, apreensão, sofrimento. _'Mas, espere um pouco...'_

"Você disse... você quer dizer que..."

E recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Sayuri, ele a pega nos braços e a roda, rindo feliz. Quando Sayuri é posta no chão, Severus a olha nos olhos e os dois sorriem, a beija com um gosto salgado nos lábios.

"Uma... menina... eu seria um pai coruja, faria de tudo para que nada falte a minha princesinha, farei-a feliz, seria ciumento, pois ela herdará a beleza da mãe... e a amaria muito, pois ela é o fruto do meu amor pela pessoa mais importante de minha vida. Você, Sayuri."

Ele se ajoelha na frente dela, recebendo um olhar de adoração dela, e descobre o ventre ainda liso, para em seguida dar um beijo e sussurrar para que apenas eles pudessem ouvir.

"Filha... seja bem-vinda, meu anjo."

* * *

_Que emocionante... tô com os olhos marejados... não...tô lendo de volta e agora estou chorando mesmo!_

_Novidades no pedaço! Agora eu tenho uma Beta-reader! É a dona Sheyla Snape...valeu miga!_

_Bom, não recebi muitas reviews, mas mesmo assim estou digitando. E apenas uma pessoa me disse qual outro casal q querem nessa fic..._

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu achei que o Sev precisava de algo para batalhar na Guerra, que está a todo vapor agora._

_Bom, uma notícia ruim, leitoras (e leitores, se tiver algum...), a minha obaa-san (avó) faleceu a alguns dias, então demorou um pouquinho. Mas sem crise!_

_Sei lá o que mais...Ah! O tal do disclaimer..._

_Nada disso me pertence, tô apenas curtindo com meu personagem favorito da tia JK._

_Beijocas a todas!_

_Fui!_


	10. I Guerra

**Poder de Gaia.**

**Capítulo X – I Guerra.**

O fim do mês de outubro já estava próximo, mas Severus pouco conseguia parar em seus aposentos no castelo. O seu tão bem desempenhado papel de espião fazia com que, sempre às pressas, Dumbledore ou Voldemort requeressem a sua presença. Atualmente, o Lorde das Trevas lhe designava a tarefa de desenvolver uma poção que o tornaria mais forte para enfrentar a criança da profecia... Mal sabia ele que, além de reportar os avanços e as estratégias do lado das trevas, a poção desenvolvida por Severus surtiria efeitos contrários, a mando de Dumbledore.

E, quanto mais ele focava na guerra, mais distante e frio ele se tornava em relação a elas... Mas esse era o preço a ser pago se quisessem vencer essa guerra.

Sayuri pressentia que algo sairia muito errado nisso tudo. Estavam tão concentrados que aparentemente não se preocupavam com quaisquer erros ou imprevistos, até mesmo os mais banais. Esses pressentimentos a deixavam cada vez mais aflita. Aflita a ponto de tomar uma decisão que mudaria para sempre a sua vida e a de sua família.

Algo que ninguém suspeitava era que Sayuri sabia qual família seria atacada, mas ninguém acreditaria em sua palavra. Seu marido quase não parava em seus aposentos, seu padrinho organizando tudo, e Molly...quem acreditaria em duas mulheres, ainda mais sendo uma delas esposa de um comensal? E lembrou que já foram repreendidas por se intrometerem em "assuntos de homens". Então, para quem falaria?

Sayuri sabia que se a criança da profecia não resistisse a um feitiço poderoso, ironicamente estaria vulnerável a uma tentativa mais simples e banal. E pensando nisso fez um feitiço ao qual protegeria essa criança fisicamente. Infelizmente, tal atitude colocaria em risco sua vida e a de Beatriz.

E como contar a Severus o que fizera? Ele ficaria furioso. A expulsaria de seus aposentos, de sua vida. Mas sua vida estava em risco, pois quando o feitiço fosse invocado, ela poderia morrer.

Uma carta. Sim escreveria uma carta contando tudo para Severus. Mas quem daria a carta a ele? Alguém de confiança... Molly! Usando Pó de Flú ela chega a cozinha da Ordem onde Molly está alimentando seus caçulas.

"Olá Molly!"

"Oh! Olá Sayuri! O que faz aqui essa hora? Aconteceu algo?"

"Sim Molly. Acho que fiz algo muito ruim."

"Oh querida! Sente-se aqui e me conte tudo o que aconteceu."

"Eu não posso contar tudo, mas tomei uma decisão que afetará o futuro de Severus, meu e de Beatriz."

"O que posso fazer por você Sayuri?"

"Entregue essa carta a Severus se algo acontecer comigo. Promete? É muito importante que ele leia esta carta."

"Claro. Mas nada vai acontecer com você. Vai?"

"Severus nunca me perdoará por isso, mas eu precisava fazer pelo futuro do mundo mágico."

"Mas o que você fez? É alguma coisa grave? Perigosa?"

"Não posso te falar nada, Molly. E você sabe como sou teimosa. Simplesmente não posso falar agora."

"Sei como você é. Quando põe algo na mente, é difícil voltar atrás. Mas você tem minha palavra."

"Obrigada, Molly."

"Quer chá?"

* * *

**SxSxSxSxS**

* * *

Dia 30 de Outubro. Nessa noite, a família Potter realizaria o Feitiço Fidelius. Mas o que Sayuri mais temia aconteceria. Os Potter escolheriam um traidor como guardião do segredo, que os entregaria nas mãos do Lord das Trevas, deixando-a sem esperanças de um dia ver novamente o sorriso no rosto de seu marido.

Voldemort faria o ataque na noite de Halloween, pretendia aproveitar-se da energia mágica presente nesta noite, fazendo com que seu poder se acentuasse e os feitiços fossem mais eficazes. A Ordem não sabia se sairiam vitoriosos, mas tinham suas esperanças depositadas nas pequeninas mãos de Harry, mesmo sem saberem que seria ele o garoto-que-sobriveveria-graças-a-outro-feitiço. Ela não poderia mais voltar atrás. A vida daquele menino, e o futuro de todo o mundo bruxo dependiam daquele feitiço.

Severus estava mais uma vez ao serviço do Lord dando os toques finais na poção que o faria "forte". Sayuri sabia que essa poção seria muito importante na vitória da Ordem, mesmo que temporária. Ajudava seu marido com seus conhecimentos em Herbologia, e cuidava dele quando voltava ferido desses encontros. Sayuri sentia-se sozinha, angustiada e triste. Queria muito ver o rosto de seu marido, abraçá-lo, dizer o quanto o amava, mas isso teria que esperar até que ele voltasse, e se voltasse.

Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço que ganhara de presente do seu padrinho, e balançando-se murmurava uma música... uma canção de ninar que sua mãe cantava para ela e sua irmã quando eram pequenas. Acariciando o ventre onde a pequena Beatriz dormia, ela pensou em todos os momentos que dividiu com Severus, e chegou a conclusão de que eles eram uma família feliz e amada.

Cochilou por algum tempo, acordou num susto pensando ser um ataque, mas tranqüilizou-se ao perceber o pequeno elfo doméstico que chegara trazendo seu jantar. O dia tinha passado e ela nem sentiu.

Jantou, pois percebeu estar com muita fome. Leu um livro em voz alta para Beatriz, e decidiu tomar um banho para esperar Severus. Encheu a banheira, colocou os sais de que mais gostava e entrou na água quente, relaxando todos seus músculos. Ficou um tempo imóvel, apenas desfrutando do calor da água, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu conter as incertezas, o receio, e a solidão.

'_Como queria que Severus estivesse aqui...'_

"Eu estou aqui. O que foi? Você está pálida!" ele a levantou da água, enrolou-a numa toalha e carregou-a até a cama onde sentou-se e colocou-a em seu colo, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

"Só estou com um pressentimento ruim. Apenas isso." Tentou sorrir, mas era impossível. Suplicando com o olhar, ela disse "Me ama."

Severus não precisava responder, pois sentia o mesmo receio, a mesma incerteza, e a mesma solidão. Deitou-a na cama e tirou-lhe a toalha que cobria o corpo belo de sua esposa. Fitou-a por alguns minutos, tentando gravar na memória todas as curvas, o corpo dela mudando, transformando-se para abrigar o pequeno milagre deles durante essa guerra. Despiu-se vagarosamente, sendo observado por olhos cor de chocolate, atentos, também gravando na memória seu corpo.

Amaram-se com suavidade, desejando que esse momento nunca terminasse, pois teriam que enfrentar a realidade de uma guerra, onde haveria destruição, mortes e tristeza.

Para Severus, esse momento lhe daria forças para prosseguir. Para Sayuri, era um adeus.

**

* * *

**

**SsSsSsSsS**

**

* * *

**

_Gente! Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo! Sei que abandonei vocês por meses, mas a vida real é nada fácil._

_Bom, sei que tá curtinho, mas achei melhor parar aqui, é mais angustiante. E como minha beta disse...é uma maldade sem tamanho!_

_Espero que me perdoem, e que deixem suas reclamações apertando um botãozinho roxo logo abaixo, sim?_

_Para a Sheyla, sem vc o q seria de mim? Essa fic é um pouco sua também! hihi_

_E Aninha suricaty, vc é que me disse "até q enfim!", então vai pra vc tbm!_

_E nada disso me pertence, e se quiserem me processar só levarão de mim 13,97 reais._

_Fui!_

_Yne-chan._


End file.
